


Midsummer Dream in Savage Garden

by 99AJAnnie99



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Dinosaurs, If you're cockroach-phobia maybe you shouldn't read this...., M/M, Peter's worst nightmare, Primitive Planet, Roleplay mentioned, StarAccuser, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99AJAnnie99/pseuds/99AJAnnie99
Summary: Ronan and Peter traveled to a primitive isolated planet.  Ronan went there for the mission and research he was assigned.  Peter went with Ronan, thought he could have a roleplay hot date with his Kree warlord boyfriend.Instead, his worst nightmare was awaiting him in the forest





	Midsummer Dream in Savage Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Another StarAccuser one-shot fic. Hope you all like it!! :DD

 

 

“You know what, Ronan. When you said we’re heading to a primitive planet, I thought we are going to have a hot date, like Tarzan and James roleplay” 

 

Ronan just rolled his violet eyes but refrained from commenting anything. 

 

“I even grabbed leopard print loincloth in case you wanna wear it” 

 

“I am trying to work here, you are truly a nuisance and where did you get that rag!” Ronan finally looked up from his working panel when Peter showed him an ugly piece of ragged clothes. 

“Hey don’t call this a rag! I got it from a costume shop on some planet I visited. I’m sure it’s gonna look good on you, no less than your diaper clothes underwear”

“What I am wearing is Kree warrior traditional underclothes. Stop comparing it with that rag”

“Right right, but don’t get me wrong, I like you in that diaper, it just takes too much time getting it off of you, you know” 

 

“We Kree are warrior. We need to get our vital organs under protection tightly”

“I’m sure it’s tight” 

 

Ronan glanced at him and Peter just winked. He sighed then continued working.

 

Peter and Ronan were on one primitive planet for a mission and research that Ronan was assigned. 

 

When Ronan contacted him earlier today that he was heading to an isolated primitive planet and asked if Peter was interested in joining him. Peter said yes in a heartbeat and left his Guardian friends on his Milano in a blink. 

 

He was imagining a hot date with his blue boyfriend on isolated planet where he would pretend he was a damsel in distress got lost in the jungle and encountered a native man, correction, a very sexy and muscular native man in very little clothes.//that was why he grabbed the loincloth// And they set fire to the savage garden of Eden. 

 

But…. When they really arrived, Ronan stated that this was strictly a mission and he came here for research. He thought Peter might enjoy some sightseeing here. Peter would rather have the sightseeing and vacation on his boyfriend’s naked body… or with very few clothes. 

 

Anyway, the planet was literally from Dinosaur age. Two meters tall grass, gigantic trees, and a bunch of dinosaur alike animals which actually made Peter happy coz it was like he was on the time machine and went back to the dinosaur age. 

 

It also reminded him of Terran movie “Jurassic Park” that Yondu was kind enough to go through all the troublesome agents and got a pirate copy for Peter. //The boy was sniffing all day, what can I do?? Yondu explained// 

 

“I have been assigned to do the report on this planet since the research from laboratory stated that the minerals found here is a potential source of energy for Kree Empire” 

 

“Digging fossil for fuel, why does it sound so Terran to me, are you guys that old-fashioned?” Peter snorted.

“I beg your pardon” That deep voice definitely didn’t sound like begging anyone’s pardon

“It’s all good, babe. It’s good that we take some vacation once in awhile”

“This is not a vacation”

 

After they arrived, Peter was so amazed and impressed with so many dinosaurs, Ronan was relieved that at least his Terran lover was having a pleasant time here. So he wouldn’t bug him to put on that rag anymore.

 

“Hey babe, I’m gonna go check out over there k?” 

“Okay, but try to be careful” 

 

Peter then jumped off Ronan’s ship and strolled around with his Walkman. He was having a pleasant amount of good time here. But he would have the best time ever if Ronan agreed to wear the loincloth while he worked. 

 

He walked in the jungle and saw something small digging the ground, he slowly approached it. 

It was an animal that looked like some kind of hairy wild boar but very very tiny that Peter was sure it would fit on his palm. It looked like a wild rabbit but with pig face. 

 

“Hey little guy, aren’t you so cute” Peter greeted while he lowered himself till he almost sat on the ground. 

 

Those pair of big brown rounded eyes looked back at him. Peter was tempted to pet it but he surely should keep the distance. Spending so many years in the space taught him to be more careful with everything. Something as the size of a bug could strike and poison and leave you to death agonizingly can be found all over the galaxy. If he ever got bitten by this one and got infected, Ronan would curse to no end.

 

Suddenly, Peter felt something moved behind him, he thought that this cute little thing here might have some siblings after all.

 

He turned to looked and then, he froze. His eyes widen as wide as they could be.

 

The mega giant blackish cockroach the size of African elephant was looming over him.

 

Although he had been away from Earth more than two decades, he would never forget his worst nightmare ever.

 

He felt color drained from his face, he started to pant and sweat. His teeth started chattering and he was about to pass out. 

At the first tick of that creature’s antenna. Peter sprinted out at the lightning speed that he never knew he possessed.

 

“ROOOONAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNN!!! HELP MEEEEEE!!!!!!!! HELPPPPPPPPPPP!!!”

 

Peter screamed his lungs off, he actually scared the birds but actually they looked like pink cuttlefish with wings, they flew out of the trees, startled. Well he was scared to death himself too!

 

Ronan heard Peter’s screaming, he grabbed his war hammer and dashed to that direction. 

 

“Peter!!” The Kree warrior called for his lover, his piercing screaming made him think of the worst.

 

Peter ran passed him while still screaming, Ronan wielded his hammer and smacked at the head of the large creature chasing behind him.

 

That creature immediately collapsed to the ground, its legs flicked a bit but it was after all lifeless. 

 

Ronan then searched for his lover and found Peter sobbing and shaking at the trunk of a tree. He didn’t have energy to stand anymore.

 

“Is that bastard dead?! Tell me it is dead!” Peter yelled while still sobbing. Poor soul.

“I think so. It is not alive anymore” 

 

“Why are you so scared of it, it’s actually an herbivore specie” Ronan questioned with straight face. 

“I don’t give shit what it eat! I hate its guts okay?!?!” Peter spitted out, still sobbing hysterically… at some point he even murmured ‘I want mom’ 

 

“That creature can be found all over this planet and won’t attack if not provoked” Ronan explained calmly like a scholar. 

“All over the PLANET?!?! Babe, tell me you have the moon annihilation weapon! Let me borrow it and I’ll shoot their asses and burn this shit planet to the core!!!!”

 

For once in his life, Peter had turned into a maniac thirst for a planet destroyed and some specific specie extinct. Our good young and lovely Peter, who wouldn’t even hurt a fly….. 

 

“Peter, you cannot burn the planet without a justified reason”

“Don’t!!! Don’t you dare telling me which planet I can or cannot burn!!! You yourself!! Mr. Accuser! blow up moon and planets all the damn time!!” Peter screamed. 

“We only destroy moon or planets only when it endangered the Kree Empire stability”

“Its very existence endangered ME!!!!! It’s shorten my lifespan by half now!!” Peter whined and still crying.

 

“Anyway Peter, this planet is essential for Kree Empire’s new source of weapon empowering. I cannot just let you blow it up”

“All you care about is the Kree Empire! You never care about me!!” Peter said over-dramatically and got Ronan rolled his eyes.

 

Why was it between the Kree Empire and his lover now. Ronan questioned himself painfully.

 

“Let’s get out of this place right now!!! If not there’s no sex for you tonight!”

“I am actually kind of engaged with a lot of report tonight”

“And tomorrow! And the day after tomorrow!!! So many days after that too!!” Peter was shouting till he panted. 

 

There has been silence between them. Ronan looked at him questioningly.

 

“Are you sure you can endure that, Peter?”

“No….” Peter answered truthfully. 

“Then stay on the ship until this mission is complete. It would take no more than few hours”

 

Peter then locked himself on the ship and hid in the cell that was actually for keeping prisoner. If it was strong enough to prevent the prisoner from escaping, it should be strong enough to protect him from an unwanted creature breaking in! Peter didn’t have to be a genius to figure that out, even thou he considered himself genius.

 

 

 

Few hours later,

 

“Peter, come out of the cell. We are leaving” 

“No!”

 

Ronan narrowed his eyes. His Terran lover had locked himself up in the cell, the very strong and secured one, since he encountered with that creature. 

 

“If it’s going to make you feel better, I saw the dead body of that creature was dragged away by a large dinosaur to be devoured already”

“NO! It doesn’t make me feel better!!” Peter screamed, he now turned to face the cell wall and started crying again. 

Imagining that horrified dead body being devoured by a dinosaur was the worst nightmare ever!!! Now I hated you too Dinosaur!!!!

 

Ronan could just sigh. This was one of the worst whines from his Terran lover.

 

“Wait a minute, you encountered the dinosaur!” Peter realized something important, he turned to ask his Kree boyfriend who was standing in front of the secured glass cell.

“Yes, I did” 

“How did you get away from it?!”

“I looked at it and it just turned away” 

“………….Alright……” Peter nodded acknowledged and continued whining.

 

Ronan shook his head then walked away to powered up the ship and took off. He would re-consider a lot next time he thought he could take his Terran lover to his seemingly harmless missions.

 

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

 

Bonus Scene

 

Peter was still sobbing, he was hugging his knees and writing aimlessly on the floor with his finger when he heard a knocking on the glass cell.

 

He turned to look and froze.

 

 

Ronan! His Ronan! 

 

His Ronan was wearing nothing but the loincloth!! 

 

The very leopard print loincloth that Peter brought on board!!!

 

Peter gasped and eyes widened, he thought that he started to hallucinate after encountering his worst nightmare. But those solid muscles looked too real!! 

 

 

“Satisfied now?” 

 

Ronan asked with still face, putting his hands on his hip. 

 

He would try to do anything to cheer up his lover, even throwing away his Supreme Accuser’s dignity and wearing this kind of B grade porn movie ragged cloth. It would be only him and Peter knew about this anyway, so. 

 

Peter sprinted out of the cell the fastest he could……

 

 

………………………………………………………………………………….

 

 

Another Bonus Scene

 

“Baby, can you put that on again and let me take photo? I wanna look at it when I miss you”

Peter was pleading his Kree boyfriend when they were cuddling on the bed.

 

“NO” 

 

Was Ronan’s final answer and turned to sleep the other way.

 

Peter started whining again but Ronan didn’t care anymore…………

 

 

Let’s END……

 

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

**Author's Note:**

> In case, anybody would like to draw Ronan in leopard loincloth and Peter being his James, you will have my love forever X'DDD


End file.
